Only a Minute
by DreamingXxxXMind
Summary: It only takes a minute to fall in love and there are many minutes in the day. Series of LH one-shots but also contains other cannon pairings.
1. Why

Only a Minute Chapter 1:

**Only a Minute Chapter 1:**

**Why? **

**Dedication:** Let me think… I guess Media Blasters because they were the ones who got Magic Knight Rayearth in English! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MKR or my soul… I sold that on eBay.

Sadly no reviews yet… sad isn't it?

**Notes:** This is going to be side projects while I work on my other main product or products…never know. I hope you like it! It is going to be center on Lantis and Hikaru (of course) but there will be some other pairings in there like Fuu and Ferio, Clef and Umi, Caldina and Lafarga, maybe even Ascot and Umi. You also never know when I'll throw in a random Clemi or some other character pairing one-shot in here so stay tuned! If you were wondering about the title of the one-shot series Only a Minute that is because I thought it only takes a minute to fall it love. Super corny I know! Hope you enjoy!

**Word Count:** 2,539

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

She seemed to be getting a lot of why questions lately and all of them were centered on the same subject.

Lantis.

Yes Lantis Sol, the young millionaire that had owned a large estate since he was four. Yes THAT Lantis Sol.

His parents had died a little after he was born in a fatal car accident. Hikaru had been told it had been all over the news for weeks.

After that had faded out the next thing the media grabbed at was who would take their estate?

Zagato was the first born and was very mature for a ten year old and he knew what he wanted.

Actually he didn't know what he wanted; he knew what he didn't want. He didn't want to be rich and rule an estate so he passed it to his barely one brother Lantis.

Of course he was left with a caretaker until he was of age, not that it was the best caretaker the world could find.

Clef had been one of his father's best friends and lived very much alone. He was pretty nice but Zagato really didn't know him that well.

So Lantis Sol, who had just turned one, was left with a million dollars, a gigantic house, a guardian, and a whole lot of problems for his teen years.

All her friend were bent on asking her one question, why did you marry him?

The world was stunned when they heard off the marriage between Lantis Sol and the nobody Hikaru Shidou. It seemed to come out of nowhere.

It hadn't come out of nowhere, everything has to start somewhere! One of Lantis' friends Eagle, who was not afraid of what the public thought of him, had befriended her.

She laughed as she remembered accidentally pouring her coffee all over him. It was a perfect start to a great friendship.

It wasn't long after that when Eagle called her saying he was going to party and didn't want to have to talk to all the stupid rich folks. Hikaru had laughed and happily agreed to come.

Of course she had roped Eagle into letting her two best friends, Umi and Fuu, come with them. Not that they stayed with them for long.

Fuu had been whisked away by a young CEO of some company named Ferio. Hikaru had never seen Fuu so giddy and never seen her blush that hard.

Umi had accidentally bumped into Clef and had something about his height which made his face turn a livid shade of purple. Hikaru thought his face might explode.

The next time she looked over she saw them laughing, odd how relationships get started. At that moment Eagle had been pulled away with business matters and that left Hikaru standing very alone by the drink table.

Hikaru looked around at all the people; she felt so out of place here. Everyone was so rich and pretty and seemed to know everyone. Like one big rich family that she wasn't part of!

She gave a loud snort that clearly meant she was mad and flung her hands out in anger, nearly hitting someone in the face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I just didn't see you there!" She cried as she turned to face a very tall and handsome man.

"It is okay; you did not hit me so I am fine." The man nodded down to her. She stared up at him.

"You look familiar." She stated. "Um… I've never meet you before but I'm Lantis Sol." Lantis blinked.

"Who?" Hikaru asked again. Lantis was in shock; usually he couldn't go anywhere without behind recognized.

"I own Cephiro Inc." He stammered. "Oh yeah Umi was talking about you! Something about most popular bachelor or something." Hikaru smiled up at him.

"Your nicer then they make you out in the news." Hikaru smiled sweetly up at him. "Well good bye Lantis, it was nice meeting you but I have to meet up with my friend Eagle."

Lantis watched her go still not moving. He looked down at the wine in his hand and swirled it a bit. He looked back up at the girl's red hair.

"Did she say Eagle?" He muttered. "I got to go find him." He decided but the world just loved him today and he was whisked away by another one of those girls.

By those girls he meant the rich ones who thought they were better then everyone else. This one had also decided that Lantis was on great terms with her even though they had never even spoken to each other.

"Lantis I was thinking we could go out for coffee- hey I'm talking to you!" She cried but Lantis was still ignoring her. He had been looking for Eagle or that girl.

"Well I think I will find someone else to talk to!" She sniffed before stalking off. She turned around though to check if he was following her, which he was not.

Suddenly he noticed his former guardian's purple hair bobbing in the mass. "Clef, Clef over here!" He called waving him over.

"What is it Lantis?" Clef asked as he pushed his way over to Lantis through the crowd of people.

"Have you seen Eagle today and maybe a red head over this high with him?" He asked showing Hikaru's height with his hand.

"They just left a few minutes ago with two other young women, the blue haired one is very interesting." Clef grinned, this somewhat scared Lantis to think of his guardian that way but he quickly forgot about it.

They had just left, the words played over and over in his mind.

With that Lantis let out a very loud swear word and marched out the door with a very confused Clef to follow him.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

Lantis' foot tapped as he waited for the phone to stop ringing. Suddenly he heard the little click of someone picking up and jumped up in excitement. "Eagle!" He cried.

"Sorry Mr. Sol but Master Vision is in the other room but I will get him for you." He heard a polite maid voice answer.

Great, now he just probably scared Eagle's hired help to death with his yell! The world just loved him today.

"Hey Lantis is something wrong? Molly said you were frantic." Eagle asked, always calling maids by their first names.

"Last night you were at a party with three girls what were their names?" He asked hurriedly.

"Calm down Lantis, don't know why you want to know but it was Fuu Hououji, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Hikaru Shidou." Eagle blinked in surprise.

"Which one was the red head?" Lantis asked even more hurriedly. With that Eagle broke into a laughing fit. "Eagle what is so funny?" Lantis growled.

"Hikaru does make an impression doesn't she? I can't believe it finally happened!" Eagle said in a little sing song voice. "What finally happened?" Lantis growled.

"Lantis has a crush on Hikaru Shidou!" Eagle cried even louder. "Can you yell any louder Eagle?" Lantis sighed.

"You didn't deny it, and yes I can thank you very much." Eagle announced. "Fine but where did you meet here?" Lantis asked.

"She works down at that coffee place till she finishes college and she spilled coffee on me." Eagle chuckled as she remembered it. "She is going to become a vet."

"How old is she?" Lantis asked. "Twenty, only two years younger then you. Before ask any more questions I think I will let you meet her in a little accident." Eagle smirked.

"What are you going to do Eagle!" Lantis cried. "Just be at my house at two tomorrow." Eagle said and quickly hung up the phone. Lantis then had a screaming match with his phone.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

"Eagle what do you mean you set fire to your microwave!" Hikaru yelled into the receiver. "Just get over here quickly I need to make some food for some guests I'm having over and I need your help!" He cried.

"Haven't you heard of a thing called a stove?" Hikaru sighed. "Want me to set fire to that to?" Eagle asked.

"That is true…I guess I will be over as soon as I can!" Hikaru yelled before hanging up the phone and grabbing her jacket and hugging her dog, Hikari on the way out.

"Eagle I'm here you blundering idiot!" Hikaru called as she pushed the door open, Eagle also needed to learn how to lock a door.

She saw Eagle talking to the handsome man she had talked to yesterday while drinking some water.

"Why didn't you tell me you had company?' Hikaru grimaced. "Sorry but I really need the food, thank you so much Hikaru!" Eagle grinned.

"Hello Lantis, it's nice to see you again." She smiled at him. Lantis nodded with only the lightest of smiles of his face that faded quickly.

"Now what do you need cooked!" Hikaru declared with a clap of her hands. "Some of your delicious chocolate cake but I really must be going. Lantis will you help Hikaru with that?" Eagle asked.

Lantis gave a low grunt which meant it was fine. "Thank you so much Hikaru!" Eagle cried as he ran out the door. "No reason to stay for a while." She called after him.

Hikaru skipped into the kitchen and began getting the ingredients out. "Coming Lantis?" She called and turned to see him just behind her. "You scared me.' She gasped.

"Sorry about that." Lantis said with a light chuckle. "Well I think we should get started now!" Hikaru cried.

She grabbed the bag of flour out of a cabinet and turned around to ask Lantis to open the bag for her but found herself falling and the bag opening.

This lead to a very white Lantis standing in shock with Hikaru in his arms and propping her back up on her feet.

"I am so sorry Lantis... at least I didn't hit you." She added with a hesitant smile. There were a few seconds of silence that seemed like hours to Hikaru.

Lantis sneezed very loudly then erupted into chuckling.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

It was then that their friendship started with a trip and flour. It had soon blossomed into love and before they knew it they were engaged.

When they first started dating they had decided to keep it secret but getting married is not something that can be a secret.

When the news came out Hikaru was transformed from a nobody to the somebody of the day. It was a little weird but it wore off eventually as new news began to flood in.

Two defiantly caught Hikaru's eye, the engagement of Fuu and Ferio and Umi and Clef. The news station had a joke now about that circle of friends, meaning Lantis, Clef, and Ferio had all ended up with three non-rich friends.

They had also declared they must have planned it but Hikaru knew you couldn't plan love.

That night Hikaru opened the door to the new large apartment they had bought. She had told Lantis she didn't like living in a house that was so large that you could get lost in it and he had instantly moved.

She locked the door behind her with a loud click. She tried tiptoeing into the house knowing Lantis was probably asleep. It was just her luck she tripped over one of Lantis' shoes he had left on the floor.

She looked up to see a very sleepy Lantis standing over her. He had obviously just been woken up by a very clumsy wife.

"I'm sorry for waking you Lantis." She smiled lightly as Lantis helped her up. Lantis chuckled a bit and yawned loudly.

"I needed to wake up anyway and it's not the worst way to wake up." He smiled as he plopped down on the couch.

Hikaru sat next to him leaning up against his chest. "Lantis can I ask you something?" Hikaru called out.

"Of course you can." Lantis mumbled. "Well I was looking at the clock and I thought you had a meeting in ten minutes." He told him.

He quickly looked up the clock. "Crap!" He yelled as he sat up and began to run around the house. He tried to make himself presentable as quick as possible.

Hikaru giggled at his antics. Lantis tied his tie with shaking hands, ran a hand through his hair to brush it, and grabbed his suitcase.

He was just about to reach the door when Hikaru called out to him. "Wait Lantis!" She ran over to him.

"What Hikaru?" He asked hurriedly. "Well you forgot something." Hikaru told him with a grin on her face.

"Really, what did I forget Hikaru?" He asked her. "This." Hikaru smiled lightly before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Lantis grinned before opening the door. "Thank you Hikaru." He called before running off.

Hikaru's mind drifted back to her friend's questions. Why do you love Lantis Hikaru? I mean he is cold, and non-emotional, and doesn't seem that friendly.

The Lantis Hikaru knew wasn't non-emotional and wasn't cold and was friendly to her but to why she loved him?

She didn't know why she just did.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

I hope you like the first in my one-shot series! I was bored so I decided to write this on the side! I actually like this one a lot but it's up to you so please review! It gets quite fluffy don't you think! Well hope you like it and all.

**Next Chapter:** No idea…lol. I'll think of something sooner of later or I'll just get inspired somehow! TO THE FLOWERS! Just kidding.

Another little gift to my readers!

**Omake Ending:**

Umi: Fuu have you noticed how everybody seems to have their own color scheme?

Fuu: I guess they do!

Umi: Hikaru is red, I'm blue, your green, Clef is purple, Zagato is black, Emeraude was golden like her hair, Caldina seemed to like orange a lot, and so on and so forth.

Fuu: That is quite cool Miss Umi!

Umi: I wonder what a character with a polka dot scheme would be?

(Eh I don't think it's that funny but what do you think?)


	2. Cold Winter Nights

Only a Minute Chapter 1:

**Only a Minute Chapter 1:**

**Cold Winter Nights**

**Dedication: **ummm reviewers! That is all I can think of right now!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own MKR… but I do own Eagle, Mokona, and Lantis plushies! huggles them

**Shinomu:** Thank you you're the... encouragement! I miss it too… the heart at the end it cute! Hope you like it!

**ISA:** Wow thank you! I'm really glad you love it and I hope you love this one!

**Notes:** Yay this is a little thing and it's full of fluff! Fluffy fluff fluff! It only has Hikaru and Lantis in it but next chapter I will have others! The next chapter I am thinking about doing something a little on the sad/angry/ect. side but it will get better… I think.

**Word Count: **669

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKR**

The calm still of night hung over the castle of Cephiro and everyone was, or should have been, sleeping at this time.

Lantis just felt like being a rebel tonight for he lay wide awake with his face turned down into his pillow. If his face wasn't in his pillow you could tell he looked mad.

For some reason he was annoyed he couldn't get to sleep. Why couldn't he sleep though?

Could it be the cold of the middle of winter, or a bad dream, those probably were keeping him awake until his door opened slightly.

He sat up instantly already wide awake. "Lantis are you awake?" A timid little voice asked and Hikaru's red head poked into his room.

"Yes I am Hikaru but why are you?" He ask as he dropped back to rest his head on his pillow. Hikaru took one more hesitant step into his room.

"It's to cold I can't sleep..." She mumbled. "I told you it would be that way tonight. Once every year the mages are given a break from heating this place and for some dumb reason they set it on the coldest day of the year."

"It is supposed to be used as a test for young warriors but we never do tat anymore." Lantis explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Um… Lantis can I sleep with you?" Hikaru asked in the cutely shy voice. Lantis barely contained a cough of surprise but he knew what she really meant by that.

He began debating it in his head for a second. Say yes and have Hikaru sleeping next to him or say no and actually get some sleep.

The answer had already been decided though because he would always give into what Hikaru asked. He wanted to at least give a show of thinking.

"Fine Hikaru you can sleep here for the night." Lantis sighed. Hikaru squealed as she ran in with her pillow and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"Thank you Lantis!" Hikaru grinned as she snuggled under his covers. The started sleeping with backs facing each other but soon Lantis had "accidentally" moved and was holding her against his much bigger body.

Hikaru herself was already out like a light at the time but Lantis knew it would be even harder for him for fall asleep.

He had never really thought about how well Hikaru's body seemed to fit perfectly in place with his.

You would think the height would make it uncomfortable but Lantis felt right at home in this position!

His body curled slightly around hers and his head rested on top of her head and took in her scent.

His arms were lopped lightly around the upper part of her belly and her legs curved a bit around his and reached down almost to his knees.

Lantis now had a new found liking of sleep, and cold nights.

**MKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMKRMR**

I hope you liked it! It's funny looking at difference in length! I guess it depends on the mood I'm in! Lol.

**Next Chapter:** Thinking of doing something a little on the sad side…just a little!

**Omake Ending:**

Umi: I wonder if Mokona really tastes like marshmallow….

Mokona: Pu pu?

Umi: takes a bit out of Mokona

Mokona: PU!

Umi: EWWWWW! It tastes nasty!! EW!

(Lol Mokona is like a firefly because he tastes bad to keep away predators… like Umi!)


End file.
